A broken heart, a new friend, and an enigma
by lovedanigth
Summary: FINISHED! Yeah! Its a X-men:evolution and Harry Potter fan fic. Ok rogue had an invitation to Hogwarts, she accepted... new friends, new problems. She discovered something ... You-know-who ... im not good at riveiws. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-men: evolution ... sniff sniff ToT even if I would like to .... Oh how sad.

This is a Harry Potter/ X-men: evolution fanfic. Well at this first chapter Harry Potter isn't in the story but in #2 it will be. And if you are intelligent you will notice that this fanfic star is Rogue, hehe . Hope you enjoy. Please review!

someone's thoughts

[ telepathic speaking]

Chapter 1: A broken heart, a new friend, and an enigma.

It was a normal day in Xavier's Institute for gifted persons. Mr. Maximoff hadn't caused troubles in the last seven weeks. It was a beautiful autumn day. School soon will start. By now Jean's powers had developed with no problems, Rogue was learning to use the powers of the mutants she had touched, so she will be one of the most powerful mutants ever had existed, by the other hand Scott continue wearing those red eyeglasses.

Now everyone was playing a soccer game, that was so much fun that Rogue thought she has never been that happy ... well, there were some other days, like when she put half a bottle of glue 5000 on Evan's chair and he couldn't dismiss school cause he was stuck in his chair an was until the woman that was cleaning the school found him and help him out of the chair, or the time she hit Duncan in the face and broke his nose, well it wasn't funny after Jean gave her a long lecture and the professor made her had double training with Logan. After the soccer game they all went to take a shower and then to dinner. This time at the dinning room Scott sit in front of Rogue and Logan was on her left side mumbling something about he was very hungry and was impatiently waiting all the others to arrive. Kurt teleported into the room with Jubilee, Amara and Jaime, for the first time he hadn't have to walk all the way down the stairs form the 4th level where his room was. As you know he was the youngest recruit so always everyone had an excuse for him, for whatever thing it happened. They had a normal dinner, you know, having Logan angry cause Kurt was hanging from the roof, Bobby and Roberto discussing etc.

After dinner Rogue found Scott in a hall "Hey! Rogue can I talk to you for a minute?" – Rogue followed him outside and both sat on the edge of the fountain. Rogue was thinking this was kinda romantic ... she almost blush when Scott took her hand -"Marie, umh, I will like to know if you will accept going to dinner tomorrow with ..."-Scott cleared his voice. OMG OMG! He called me Marie! - " ... with me ...". Rogue's heart was running so fast it would go out of her chest; she was thinking he had invited HER to dinner, she was so happy, but that happiness disappeared at the next second. Scott smiled and continued –"... and the other guys, I was planning to give Jean a surprise birthday party tomorrow night and take her to diner with ya'll!!!- Rogue's heart broke once again, she was frozen and dint answered – "So what do you say, hu?"- he sounded so excited, and for a minute she planed to say no but then she accepted. He run back to the mansion leaving her alone. She started walking out of the mansion's gate, she was walking all the way to down town, she wanted to have some time alone. pffrt ... it was a surprise for Jean, her 19th birthday, how could Scott miss that day? ... why does he loves her that much, and why cant he see me as anything else but a friend. Just a plain friend ... I would give anything to be with him ... having close relationship as Jean an he have. She surrounded herself with her arms cuz she was cold, she arrive to Bayville's High, there she found a wood bench under a tree and sit sown, once she was settled she cover her face with her gloved hands and started crying. She perceived some sounds from behind a bush ... she stop crying for a second, then the sounds became louder ... she dint know why but she was scared, and then (( PIOOFT )) a blue blast came out from it and bump into something. But no voices or other sounds were heard, Rogue stand up ... -"How's there?"- for her surprise Wanda jump fro behind the bush. Rogue adopted a battle position. "Easy girl! Easy, I wont harm you ... hahaha ... so, why were you crying?"- she grin. "I ... what does do you hit, hu? How do you know I was crying and what are you doing here?"- Rogue said. "Well lady, too many questions, I hit Todd ... he was bothering me, and it is obvious you were crying look at your red eyes."- she gave some steps and was nearer to Rogue. –"Its late ... I hafta go, but ... umh, can you give me a hand taking Todd back to the Brotherhood, please? I don't wanta leave him here." – Wanda smile.

"You wont kidnap me? Last time Maximoff tried to"- she frowned. "Hahahah! No way, he and Mystique are in a 'business' trip in ... I don't know where since 5 weeks ago". "Ok, I have nothing ta do, so, I will help ya" – Rogue smirk, for the first time Wanda was nice to her.

AT THE MANSION

Kurt was looking for Rogue, cuz the professor wanted to talk to her about something he didn't have knowledge in, and he wouldn't ask if Xavier didn't tell him. Kurt teleported into the Rec. room, where Logan and some new recruits were.

"Hey! Have anyone ov you zeen Rogue?! I don't know were she is..."

"Rogue! What's wrong with her? What does she has?"- Logan stand up.

"Xavier has something to tell her but I cant find her! I look in the kitchen, in the patio, in the dorms, danger room, in the roof; in every sinvle room ov the mansion!!!!!!!!!!!!" – he sounded frantic, even he was pulling his blue hair. "What if she run away?!?!?!?"

"Who run away?" – Scott ask walking to Kurt.

"Rogue!!!!!!!!!! She's not here! She's gone! Aaaahhhh"- he was out of control, he cared to much for her.

"No way possible! I talk to her 1 or 2 hours ago! and she seem to be fine! Are you sure she isn't here?

"Of course! ((BAMF))"- he appeared in the ceiling- "I look everyvere! ((BAMF))" – he appeared in the couch- "she .... Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun away!"- this time he sounded even more hysteric and bamf from one side to another.

"We have to find her, right now!"- Logan shouted –"but first ... hafta locate her! We will go to Xavier and use Cerebro."- everyone obeyed.

AT THE BROTHERHOOD

Todd opened his eyes - "W .. a .. n ..d ..a ? honey-bunch?"

"Neh, this is Rogue, I bring ya home ... feelin' better?"

"ROGUE! What the hell u doing here yo?"- he tried to stand up but he fell again to the couch.

"I said ya I bring ya home, does that bother ya?" – she gave him a soft slap on his head and then smile.

"Course not yo" – he grin and put a hand in his rib, there was pain ... he frowned and Rogue notice that.

"Yes ur rib's broken, u need medical attention. I was going to call Xavier but Lance wouldn't let me do that."

"Broken, yo? Im going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Call him CALL HIM!!" – he was yelling but then he noticed Rogue was making an effort not to laugh. –" its not funny Rogue!"

"Hahaha, my gosh! Haaaaaaaaaahaha! Its not broken, is just some pain ... do ya want a pill?- she ask, Todd felt a relief and answered- "Yes! Maybe 7 or 8 will be fine for me."

[Professor to Rogue]: Rogue are you all right?

[Rogue to Professor]: yes I am, why?

[Professor to Rogue]: you are at the brotherhood ...

[Rogue to Professor]: oh, yes, well ... I help Wanda to carry Todd back home, and I ...

[Professor to Rogue]: are you going to be there much long?

[Rogue to Professor]: no ... im not.

[Professor to Rogue]: ok, you have to know that Kurt was worried for you, he was frenetic, well, since its late I say you now that tomorrow after breakfast I want to talk with you. Good nights. I will tell everyone you are all right so they can go to sleep, don't delay a lot Rogue, please.

Rogue went out of the kitchen, gave the pill to Todd and walk to the door.

"Hey! Where you going?"- Todd asked her with a sad fece.

"Hafta go, its late ... good nights, I hope u are better, ill see ya tomorrow"

"Ok, good nights then ..."- he saw how Rogue left the Brotherhood and then sleep.

Rogue was walking back to the mansion ... thinking that the poor Kurt maybe thought she was in trouble. For some reason the Professor had asked Rogue to go to his office tomorrow after breakfast, but it was weird to her that he only call her and not other guys too. Have I done something wrong? I don't think he is mad about the lil' fight I had yesterday with iceman ... after all .. it wasn't my fault, he provoked me, he still my diary! Well ... and if its someone's fault about the TV I blew, the hole in the wall and the broken windows ...is iceman's fault! And ... being late tonight, well, I don't think that cant be so bad ... it does? She finally arrive to the mansion and went quietly up stairs to her room ...


	2. The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any x-men: evolution or Harry Potter characters ... (sadly ToT).

Uhm I just wanna to say something: in the first chapter I got a mistake in the first line oops . well ... I say that was a 'autumn day' but it really is a 'summer day'. Sorry for the mistake LOL. Its my first fic. !!! don't be gnashing your teeth at me!!! Please! Oooooh ... not for nothing they call me the drama queen ... Please review!!!!

someone's thoughts

[ telepathic speaking]

((sounds))

Chapter 2: The Letter

... her room was all silence and darkness, she has no roommate anymore, Kitty owned her own room; and for Rogue was much better, since no one woke her up in the morning jumping in her bed or didn't let her sleep with those 'Lance-Kitty' personal problems Kitty was always talking about. Someone knock softly in the door ... "Rogue, are you still up?"- someone said but she didn't recognize the voice. "Yes, I am ... you can come in"- Rogue answered. Scott appeared in the door's frame and walked toward Rogues bed, where she was. She made sure to Scott he could sit and then he gave her a weak smile and breath deeply ... "At the Brotherhood?"- he asked bit didn't get any answers. Rogue could notice that he was tired and his eyelids were falling even through his glasses. Scott knew Rogue miss be the Brotherhood and that she accepted helping Todd and Wanda back to their house cuz once it had been her home and she really wished to be in there one more time, even if it was just to view. "We were really worried, specially Kurt ..."-Scott said giving a grin and remembering how frenetic Kurt was. "Yes, the professor said that to me ... Scott, do you know for what reason the professor wanta talk with me? Is he mad at me?"- Rogue stood up and walk around the bedroom. "Whoa? I didn't know he wanted to talk to you, but he doesn't seem mad today ... well..."- Scott yawned –"I'm going now, I'll let you sleep." But Rogue wasn't that tired and she knew the one that was sleepy was him, but she just assent. Ten or fifteen minutes later Rogue was in a deep sleep.

Rogue waked up and looked at the clock. ouh ... 10:23am, I had a great sleep ... 10:23!!!!!! OMG! I'm late for school!!!!! Rogue jumped out of bed and started running all over her room locking for her shoes and clothes. Then ... hey hey! Wait a second ... we are on vacations ... goody . She let her body relax, then she went to her bathroom and took a shower, then carefully choose her clothes: a pair of dark **blue** jeans a black shirt with a message in pink saying "Cute but psycho" black combers, and her famous dark gloves. She got her hair in a pony tail with a shinny pink lace, no black make up today, just some gloss on her lips, this day she really looked so cute even Scott gave her a glance or two whenever possible during breakfast. One of this times Rogue notice it and smirk at him and this made him blush slightly but trying to keep it cool. "Hey ya Rogue! Ya look really pretty today!"- Jaime yelled from the kitchen, when he was washing the dishes. "Uh, thanks, nice to hear something like that, I think is the nicest think a man had said to me."- she said in a joking tone. "Thank ya too!". "Like, for what?"- Rogue said sounding like Kitty. "Ya said MAN and not KID". "Ow, well I think ur growing up..."- she said leaving the kitchen and heading her way to Charles office.

When she finally was at his office she found Logan there too. Well unless im not the only one here ... Rogue took a seat in front of the professor, Logan was standing Good gosh! this girl looks so beautiful, and her eyes ... oh my goddesses ... and didn't notice his mouth was complete opened. Rogue did paid attention and know Logan was looking at her.

[Professor to Logan]: (trying to warn him) Logan ... stop it!

[Logan to Professor]: (after some minutes) uh? What? (still looking at her)

[Professor to Logan]: well ... I told you (he knew what was coming)

"what are ya looking at?!"- she said kinda mad cuz they already wasted some of her time and wanted to scare him.

"I, uhm, nothing ..." –Logan said embarrassed.

"Sure ya aren't" – she hide a grin between her lips.

"Well ... I just ..." – he was getting nervous –"... think u look ... attar ... attracovash ..."- he couldn't said the words, Rogue knew what he wanted to say but she frowned and put her view in the professor and give him a little smile that he returned her back.

[Rogue to Professor]: maybe ya should help him a little

[Professor to Rogue]: hahaha, not he can do it by himself, he got into troubles, not I.

[Rogue to Professor]: well ... ya'r right, hahaha!

[Professor to Rogue]: we'll let him suffer a bit? What do you say?

[Rogue to Professor]: great for me!

[Professor to Rogue]: ok

"So Logan? What ur trying to say?" – the prof gave him a confused look.

"Yes, what do u think ...? Hu?"- immediately Rogue said.

"I think ..."- his hands were sweating, and no other time he had felt as idiot as today so he just let it out –"... you look ... attractive today."

"What? I didn't hear at all!"

"I said ..."- then the prof took control of him and make him shout –" ATTRACTIVE!!!!! I THINK LOOK ATTRACTIVE TODAY!!!!!!"- Logan couldn't believe what he just said, Rogue open her eyes wide like in surprise.

"Well thanks"- she said and Logan felt relief.

"Enough ... we are here for an important reason, and neither of you are informed about this situation, no no no, its not a new mutant or a problem down town with the Acolytes, we are here for some other reason very different from those, originally it only involved Rogue bur I think I can trust on you Logan, since you both had a good relationship and supposedly you are the most mature mutant here. Well straight to the point, Rogue you got mail." – he concluded.

"So what's wrong or weird with that?"-Logan asked.

Charles used his telekinesis to handle the ... letter? Rogue now had the envelope in her hands, the envelope was thick and heavy, made of a yellowish parchment and the address was written with emerald green. Has no rubber stamp. The address was so clear there was no doubt it was for her:

_Miss. Marie DaCannto- aka Rogue_

_Girls dorm, door 9, Third floor_

X-Mansion 

_Bayville, New York_

With shaky hands, Rogue turn the envelope and saw a purple sealing wax stamp with a shield of weapons: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake, that surrounded a big letter H. She stare at it some time then turn her head to Logan and carefully handle it to him. "Watch it ... professor, whom from is that letter, and what does it means?"-she asked feeling odd. Logan handle it back to Rogue thinking it was a beautiful green calligraphy but he too thought it was eccentric.

"Well Rogue, I have an idea but I preferred let you open the letter, since its yours ..."

"Oh, you could open it, I would understand, who will writte to me? Can it be so important?"- she say smiling, but Charles face didn't.

"Yes, it is"- Charles spoke. Both Logan and Rogue looked at each other, they were confused.

"Is you know why don't u tell us? Let the words flow Wheels ..."- Logan said.

"Logan ... ((sigh)) ...Rogue, when I first saw the envelope I recognize the purple stamp, I suppose its from Albus Dumbledore; Merlin's Law and Order, Wizard's Leader; yes the old Dumbledore ... but what's his reason?"-he said confusing the others.

"Wizard? I thought those were only from fairy tales."-Logan added.

"Oh, no. If mutants exist ..."- she said with his arms crossed over the desk. Rogue couldn't believe it yet. What does she has to do with a wizard?

"Open it"- he was speaking to Rogue but she didn't want to read and gave it to Logan. "Culdya?"- she ask. "Yes"

Logan read aloud:

HOGWARTS COLEGE OF MAGIC

_Principal: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Merlin's Law and Order, First class ,_

_Great wizard, Wizard's Leader, Supreme leader,_

_International Wizards Confederation._

_Dear Miss. Marie: _

_We have the pleasure to inform you that you dispose a place in _

_Hogwarts College of Magic. Please watch the list of material and the _

_necessary books. Classes begin on September the first._

_And please do not worry for the 5 years you haven't taken,_

_a counselor will help you get along in knowledges as the other students are._

_This means you wont have to start since first grade but you will go to sixth grade. _

_With Cordiality, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

"I knew it, my judgments were right, you are invited to study at Hogwarts, but ... still I don't know why."- Charles said.

Rogue's head was full with questions. Logan was in shock ... how is possible to her going to a WIZARDS school?! ... he couldn't believe it and for one he wish he never read that letter.

"Professor, where is that Hogwarts??"- Logan asked, and Rogue paid attention.

"Well, im not into the magic world but I know is somewhere in London. I think it's like in a magic world or something, since they cant exposed to be in public, like us."

Logan and the Professor keep talking but Rogue was in her very own world thinking and thinking. Just thinking.

a magic school? What do I have to do with a magic school? Im a mutant, no? but ... if I hafta go, where do my friends and family (talking about Kurt and Mystique) are supposed to be? I just begin a 'life' here and then going to that Hogwarts in I don't know where, I hafta leave many things behind, and then in my return ... may things will be changed, I don't wanna miss anything ... But by the other hand maybe I'll meet new people, and not just people, but wizards and witches ... ( sigh ) ... will they accept me? And how am I supposed to know the way to arrive, and where will I get the material and books (she look at the list) ... a flying broom?!

"Professor ... can I leave?"- asked Rogue –"I want some time ... alone"

"Sure, but try not to say anything to the x-men yet, please."

"Yes prof."

"Rogue, I go with you"- said Logan that knew that Rogue was probably going out of their lives for some time didn't want to leave her alone.

"Not necessary, Thanks"- Rogue left. And when she was in her room she lock the door she collapse in her bed and started considering all those thoughts until she fell asleep.

((RIIIING)) ... ((RIIIING)) .... ((RIIIING)) .... Rogue fell off the bed trying to find the phone ... ((RIING)).

"Hello?"

"Hey Rogue! I thought you were coming today ..."

"Oh!! I totally for got it, but Im going, don't worry ... hold on"- Rogue found a notebook that she used as a calendar, she saw the day ... FRIDAY, it was Jean's birthday and she couldn't be messing, Scott surely be offend at her if she didn't go –"Toad? Uhm, Im srry but today's Jean's birthday and we're going to dinner at some fancy restaurant."

"Ouh ..." – he sounded upset.

"Look you can come with me what do u say, hu?"- she thought that it will be great since she was going alone (without a companion and she really didn't wanta be with the newies, or Kitty and Spikes, and Scott for sure will be so busy with Jean ... )

"No, its obvious Im not invited Rogue, I'll see you another day then ..."

"NO!"- she yelled so hard, Todd's ear was bumping –"Hear me! You get a shower, put some formal pants and tie, then some lotion, then I'll get ur ass in the car I will drive to that restaurant!!!! Oh! And wash ur tooth with mint flavor toothpaste!!!!!!!! UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes yes, whatever u say!"- he sounded scared. Rogue hung up the phone.

((TOC TOC)) Rogue immediately opened the door.

"Why aren't u ready Rogue?!"- showed up a good looking Kurt formally dressed.

"I was asleep, and, well I will join u at the restaurant, I wanta drive alone, what's the name of it?"

"Why alone?"

"Just answer!!!"

"Ok ok! Is called ... Italians --grill food and bar--"- the last words he said them like a woman in a TV announcement .

"Oh ... I know where it is, thank ya, bye ..."- she shoot the door on his nose. She looked at the clock again it was 7:41pm, she had sleep all day.

AT THE BROTHERHOOD

Todd was getting up from the coach were he was after talking to Rogue when Wanda was going down stairs and saw him hurrying into the shower, that was a big event for her cuz he only take showers once in a year (exaggerating, course).

"Stinky toad, why into the shower? You wanta smell good for once? "- she asked being sarcastic.

"Yes, im going to dinner with Rogue!"- he was happy and jump into the bathroom.

Dinner? With Rogue??!?!?! My gosh Wanda pretend not to care but she was getting a little jealous about Rogue and Todd. Lance that was there hearing all said to Wanda: "Hey, don't be jealous at him ... let him be happy, if its not with you it can be with Rogue, no?"- after this he burst out laughing.

"OH LANCE! Im not jealous!!"-she said annoyed.

"Sure u aren't! hahah!"- he continued laughing at her. But Wanda didn't get any troubles in shooting at him a blue blast from her hand.

Some time after Todd went out of the shower, and after dressed, Rogue was at the brotherhood door. Mystique opened the door and surprised a lot seeing her daughter there and looking so beautiful, that long black with little sparkling diamonds over it make her look like a movie star (that is what every mom thinks), her hair was a bit longer and was perfectly straighten and her white strips were carefully placed in those sparkling hair clips that matched with her dress make her so cute, of course and always black long gloves. She smile, and Rogue smile in return giving her a big hug.

"Momma ..."- she say softly into her ear but Todd that was behind them heard it and couldn't believe it.

"Well, ya Todd, I will trust my daughter on ya, so be careful with her."- she shriek at him.

"Rogue, you look ... so pretty, yo!"-he only said that.

Todd ... Todd looked handsome (can u belie it? Handsome!) First, his tooth were magically white and has good breath, he didn't stink and his hair wasn't messy. It will be a nice night.


	3. Ya call it drama Neh!

Disclaimer: I dunno own X-men: evolution nor Harry Potter (are you happy!?)

Well, maybe I cant update in a time cause my little sister's birthday is in like 6 days and we need to do everything in this weekend for a party, by the way!! and im gonna be 15 this September and well my auntie wants me to accompany her to look for some long dress for me to wear the day of my birthday.

Well also, thanks for the **reviews**, thanks to that I know Hogwarts is in SCOTLAND and not in somewhere ... in a magic world?? --' Whatever, thanks.

Chapter 3:

Two weeks since Jean's birthday. It was a long time for everyone, except for Rogue. Vacations were ending and she knew what does that meant ... going into a new college somewhere far her home. Charles wasn't sure about this still, but Rogue did want to go, or ... maybe not. This was confusing to her and tried not to show it since Kurt have been asking her if she was all right but her answer always was yes. Today, she have decided, to talk to the professor about it again, she really needed to talk about it with someone and also she needed to tell everyone about it so she was planning to ask for authority to speak about it with the others ... changing of topic ... Rogue could remember how everyone reacted when she entered to the restaurant with Todd, boys were open-mouth seeing Rogue, girls were (miraculously) open mouth seeing Todd that for a second have confuse him with some kindda fairy tale Prince. But that Prince enchantment didn't last long, the kiss the Princess have given the toad didn't work well, it seemed, cause again the Prince became a toad after 12:00 pm. It was like a Cinderella story but with no happy endings, he was the same shaggy dude of always the next day. For Wanda it was a torture of resentfulness toward Rogue, or towards "that stupid Toad", she called? And Lance didn't cooperate ... he was only moving on Wanda's jealousness singing the "stupid song", as Wanda said, that goes: Todd and Rogue love each other, kissing -MUA- beneath a tree ... And whatever its next. Todd called Rogue 2 or 3 times a week just to talk, they had become close friends and even Rogue invite him to dinner at the mansion a couple of times.

Scott wasn't pleased at having the Toad near the mansion and could be said that it was kindda obvious that he had something against Todd and Rogue's friendship. Kurt was a witnesses, he watch him giving Todd bad looks and even he had spoke to him "Todd an Rogue ... do you thing he likes her? umh, they don't even match!" Scott always said that before Kurt could give him an answer. And about Todd's feelings, they were good towards her and sometimes he thought about _what-if-we-were-more-than-a-friend_ stuff; he felt that he had a crush on her. Yes, and it felt even prettier than my crush on Wanda since Rogue doesn't shoot blasts at me whenever she see me and spoke to me softly ... ((BLUSHES)) ... ouh ... hehe, I went red ((smiley))

Rogue was going down a hall to see the professor when she heard someone's voice (sure it was Scott's voice).

"Hey Rogue! How are you?"

"Hey! Well im fine (why that interest?) ... how is Jean?"- she said

"Uhm, I think she's ok, why?"-he sounded stupid.

"Just asking (doesn't understand my indirect ...I wanna get rid of ya, would ya mind?) ..."

"Well, ok"- he finally said, Rogue walk passed him and rolled her eyes but before she totally disappeared Scott spoke- "Hey! Do you wanna go for an ice-cream?"

"I cant, I have to do some other things"

"What? Where are you going?! (sure she is going with that frog of ...)"

"Oh, just talk to the professor, its important"

"OH, ok, then after that? Do you have a place in your agenda for me?"-she smiled.

"Yes, I think ..."- she shriek.

"So then just go over to me when you're done talking with Chuck."

"OK"- she turned around and smile to herself, Kurt have informed her everything as a good brother and know Scott didn't like Todd. Rogue did like him, but still she couldn't forget Summers.

**LOGANS POV **

"Professor, may I come in"- I heared her voice.

"O'course Rogue."-Wheels said

I watch her as she walk in the room. I was there by Chuck. Oh no, im going to lose her, she's going of home she was going out of our lives MY life, kid, please don't leave me here, you know you're my everything? Without you I'll die. But then I thought the time I left her here without even saying good-bye ... how she felt ... it was his fault, and I knew I was somewhere in her heart, still, she hadn't forgot me. That's good for me and I couldn't ask for more. How? For her Im like her grandpa, no it was more that I always think she sees me like grandpa. Anyways how much older im? It could be that im older than Wheels, hopefully I didn't look that old ... that reminds me the time she yelled at me I was fucking old enough for my immature puberty attitude and if I looked like a 35 year old it didn't meant I had an oily old person inside with 7000-years-old and I if couldn't accept I, unless I had to act like one 35-year-old **man**. That was a hard strike and almost knocked me. Then, that night she went to my room and started begging, asking for forgiveness and crying uncontrollably cause she thought I was mad at her and will make her do triple training session and will hate her forever, I hug her and started laughing then she relaxed and started laughing too with me ...

"Then ... im able to say it to everyone!?"- she said sounding excited.

"Of course, I think that it will be all right, I'll send a note to Dumbledore ..."- he was saying but Logan interrupted.

"YOU ARE GOING!!!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!"- he sounded socked.

"Yes"- rogue grinned –"We have being talking of it like 2 complete hours."

I couldn't believe it, I didn't paid attention to anything, I was just ... oh, how stupid I feel, she ... she is going and im... im just trash. TRAAAAASH! Unfortunately I didn't notice I shout it and Rogue and Chuck stared at me like if I was a crazy man that had escape from a psychiatric hospital. Oops. Now I felt even more stupid.

"Logan, ya all right?"-she asked smiling (like an angel).

"Yes ... well, no, I just realized im gonna miss ya a lot" – stupid!!! Stupid! How it was that a tear came down my cheek? Men do not cry. Well but I obtained something good. She stand up say something like ((ooouh, sugah)) and then she jump over me hugging me ... I put my hands on her back and unconsciously started crying louder. I had my face buried on her shoulder, how sad I was, and I didn't care now about crying. Then I calmed myself down then she was back at her feet and said : "Don't worry it will be only 2 years." - OMG (hey when do I started using OMG? That's for girls ... ) 2 YEARS, SHE MEANS, 2 YEARS! – "and I'll come un summer vacations and Christmas" that didn't make me feel better but I didn't want to fret her so I just gave her a small grin.

She left the room then Charles said to me: "I know what she meant for you, but she really want to do this."

AT THE MEETING ROOM – Short POVs 

Kurt: what can be happening? Xavier only call us in a meeting when something really important is happening, oh I remember, and if its about Rogue, if she's in the wrong? Or sick? Or... or... or .... Noooooo! – he started being frenetic again.

Summers: well it was supposed I was going out with Rogue ... this is going to take some time, uh, maybe it was that today we just cant go out ...I know I feel nothing towards her but a good friendship BUT no frog-toad, whatever will have her! by the way, where's Rogue?

Kitty: I hope we are here for a good reason cause my couldn't watch my favorite program and I'll get mad if we are only here for nothing.

Spike: Uh? Why are we here? – logan entered the room, his eyes were red but his face was hard expressionless. – Hey there's Wolvie ... I'll ask him ... -saw a piece of bubble gum in the floor- ...oh! Great!! Im lucky! Bubble gum, oh, Wolverine can wait ...

Jaime, Bobby, Amara, Jubilee, Ororo and the others were there too. Then Rogue showed in followed by the professor. Everyone stare at them. Xavier with a leader voice spoke: "We are here for an important reason Kitty, and I think your TV show is not even 10% of important as this is. Logan ..."- Logan walked toward him, again he had to read the letter, again ... he took the envelope from his hands, Rogue went besides him.-"questions can be carry out after he finishes."

Logan started:

_Miss. Marie DaCannto- aka Rogue_

_Girls dorm, door 9, Third floor_

_X-Mansion_

_Bayville, New York_

HOGWARTS COLEGE OF MAGIC

_Principal: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Merlin's Law and Order, First class ,_

_Great wizard, Wizard's Leader, Supreme leader,_

_International Wizards Confederation._

_Dear Miss. Marie: _

_We have the pleasure to inform you that you dispose a place in _

_Hogwarts College of Magic. Please watch the list of material and the _

_necessary books. Classes begin on September the first._

_And please do not worry for the 5 years you haven't taken,_

_a counselor will help you get along in knowledges as the other students are._

_This means you wont have to start since first grade but you will go to sixth grade. _

_With Cordiality,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

After Logan finished, everyone gave a What?! In unison. Then rumors where heard all over the place. Kurt almost fainted (exaggeration, as always).

"What do u mean with college of magic?"- Kitty asked.

"Well, we believe Rogue has to do something with witches and wizards and she was invited to this school so she could develop all her magic abilities."-the professor answered.

"Wizards? I thought those were only on fairy tales"- Spike added.

"Well, mutants exist no? Wizards too."

"How long is she going to be there??"- Kurt asked anxiously.

"Two school years, coming in summer vacations and Christmas"

"NOOOOOO! Its so long"- Kurt teleported around the room.

"Kurt, I wanna go, really, it's a thing I will really enjoy" –Rogue said. Everyone shut up. Kurt's tears started to flow.

"But Rogue ... its too long and I'll miss ya a lot! You cant go like this, since the first beginning I knew there was something wrong and ya didn't say it to me!! Ya don't trust on me! And what about Mystique? What will I say? Oh, Rogue isn't here she's somewhere in I don't know where majoring in magic. How simple!"

"I didn't tell ya cuz I knew ya were reacting like this! And ya will stop meh! I want to do it! About Mystique ... I'll talk to her tomorrow. Kurt ... please don't be sad"- this meant she was going to see Todd too.

"Well, then don't go!!!!"- he hug her tightly and so Rogue did.

"Want or no Kurt I'll go to Hogwarts, its my decision"- she knew that for Kurt his family was very important and didn't blame him. Kurt understood and calm down. Then he apologized for such drama he made and accompanied Rogue to her room where he was all night trying not to waste a second.

Everyone was disconcerted about this.


	4. The Magic Allwyway

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not X-men: evolution nor Harry Potter characters. I just borrow them to do some fan fics. . 

Ok, well im here ... with nothing to say so just hoping you enjoy it. Ba-bye see ya! Review.

Chapter 4: The magic alleyway

Someone hit the principal door with force, it might be said that were thunders what hitted the door. Kurt was running to open the door, and for his surprise a man (if it could be said) double taller than a normal person and double size fatter was at the door. He was wearing a heavy hairy coat, his beard was big and frizzy and looked dirty, his hair was messy and he had a hole in his shoe ... his face barely could be seen but his eyes sparkled like black beetles. Kurt was standing there with the mouth half opened.

"What are you looking at boy? You are blue and **I don't open my mouth** in surprise!"- no answer was given –"well fuzzy dude ... are you still on this planet?"- still Kurt didn't answer, he was amazed with the giant guy-"OK, just tell me something, where's Marie?"- after this Kurt did answer.

"Over there"- he said pointing at the kitchen's direction. –"... come ..."- he sounded like Tarzan, so primitive, but his words didn't flow easily.

"Great"- he said –" by the way my name is Rubeus Hagrid, I am guardian of keys and territories in Hogwarts. And you are ...?"

"Kurt Wagner"- he was plain, but then he started realizing the giant came from Hogwarts and said –"im Rogue's brother."

"What? Really! Nice to hear that, you know your mother was a great witch, and your father too. Mr. and Mrs. Grey, they are living here too? Maybe I can meet up with her, today before leaving."

"Mrs. Grey???? Sorry but my mom is Mystique, not Mrs. Grey"- Kurt grin at him not realizing what he have said.-"Mrs. Grey is Jean's mum."

"Uh, If you are Rogue's brother, how can your mother be ... uhm ... Mystique?"- Hagrid dint sound worried.-"Marie has perfect witch blood in her veins, not like that sister of her"- he shriek and give a hostile look.

"Well ..."- Kurt's blood frost. Mrs. Grey is Rogue's mother ... so Jean is Rogues sister and ... oh no!. his thoughts were interrupted when they already were at the kitchen. Xavier welcome Hagrid and give him a seat at the table but unfortunately the wood chair broke in pieces when he tried to sit in it. Everyone was looking at him, Kurt was trying to forget all the stuff Hagrid had said; and after eating they all went to the meeting room to talk about Rogues departure and everything (oh by the way, Mystique and Todd already knew about Rogue going to Hogwarts and were with the X-men at the meeting room too).

"Mr. Rubeus ... when is Rogue leaving?"-Summers asked quietly, not very pleased with Todd's presence.

"C'mon call me Hagrid, everyone do. Well ... tomorrow"- he said and after this everyone started talking to each other and giving looks at Rogue. Hagrid noticed that and try to calm everyone down.-"the reason is that she need to buy all of her stuff for school at Diagon alleyway..."

"Is that a fancy moll at London?"- Kitty asked the guy innocently.

Hagrid sighed –"No ... its an alleyway where all magic stuff is sell."

"Oh ... but its in London?!"

"Aha ..."

"Cool, may I go with her, please?"

"Girl, you cant, and how will you return anyways??"-Hagrid said getting bored of Kitty.

Kitty looked at Kurt and then to Summers –"I have my ways! Please, lemme go, its going to be the last time I'll see her."- she said in a baby crying tone.

"Oh ... well ..."- Hagrid was doubting about it ...

And the next day everyone was at the X-jet, but Ororo, Hank, the Professor, Angel, and 1 girl and 2 boys that had the flu and weren't allowed to go. Jean Grey didn't wanted to go but Scott was going and she had to go, she didn't want to leave him alone with Rogue.

"Hello this is captain Scott Summers, I will be flying the X-jet and you must trust your lives in my hands ... mwahaha!"- he said trying to call the attention on the loudspeaker. Everyone gave a look to him tying to tell him he sounded foolish.-"What?! It was my maximum illusion!"- he quickly take off and everyone was in their seats. Logan and Todd were near Rogue but now she was talking to Kitty. Well, Kitty was talking to her.

"OH Rogue, this is so exciting!!"- Kitty was smiling then she took the lip gloss from her purse and put some on her lips, Rogue didn't know who was more excited about going to Diagon alleyway, she or Kitty. Rogue turned her head to Todd, he smile at her and then Rogue stood up, took 2 bags of chips and then walk toward him, sit by his side and gave him the chips. Rogue opened them and started eating meanwhile she was hearing Todd talk.

"Rogue, this is so strange, just when I thought you and I were having a good friendship u go ... and well it will be a long time before u come again home, Rogue ... do u understand? I don't want to lose u, u mean a lot for me yo, u had become something like my best friend and this is good, cuz in the Brotherhood I haven't fine a person like u in which I can trust, yo"

"Well, ya will always find on me a bf , and ya know I will visit ya every time I came for vacations, we will go out and all that stuff like we have being doing lately. It was fun, no? How do ya think it will be having ya in the X-men? Well maybe it will never function but ... whatever. I'm gonna miss everyone a lot, and hope to make new friends in Hogwarts fast. I don't wanna be lonely the first weeks of school."-Rogue said happily and then stood up again. She was going with Logan.

"... Yes ..."- Todd sighed and opened the potato chips bag, and started eating, he really didn't know why did he had come on this trip.

"Logan, ya seem... bored"- Rogue said sitting by his side.

"No is just that ... im kindda distressed, I wont feel comfortable leaving you this night here, alone."

"Oh, well, I will be all right wolvie, ya don't hafta worry. I know how to take care of myself."- she smiled. Logan didn't liked to be called "wolvie" but for this time it was ok. They heard Scott saying they were landing. Logan helped the girls out of the jet, and Hagrid guide them to the alleyway.

Kitty was fascinated, it was so impressive for her! Rogue was too, as all the others. Kurt was seeing Jean and Rogue, no way possible they can be sisters, they are so different , but anyways he tried to enjoy the trip and to be the most time possible with her. Roberto, Alex and Bobby, and Jaime run into a candy store. But for their surprise candy wasn't normal candy. There were chocolate frogs that seemed to bee alive, and all flavor nuggets.

"Cool!"-all the boys screamed in unison.

"Madam, I want some of this things and some of this moving chocolate, uhm, this is bubble gum?? Well and some of this funny cakes, also ... wait what's this and this other thing?"- he saw a bag with what seemed dust and a kinnda bread.

"Oh, sugar jalapeño and hot pie- the woman said.

"Wow!"- Alex said-" take some of those too."

"Ok then will be all this stuff."- Bobby put 7 bags of all flavor nuggets and 15 chocolate frogs, 6 pieces of monster looking bubble gum, 20 small pink cakes, 8 bags of sugar jalapeño and 10 hot pies in front of the cash desk.

"Ok boy, then it is 12 _sickles_ and 3 _knuts_ , please." –the woman said with amiability. Bobby turned to see Jamie, Roberto, and Alex. Everyone shrugged.

"Why if I pay you in dollars?"-Bobby shriek.

"Oh, I cant believe they didn't accept dollars"-Roberto said angrily

"Maybe the giant can help us"-Amex said

"Yeh! Lets go for him"-Bobby said.

**5 minutes later**

"Great! We got them!!!"- Jamie shriek.

"Yes! Candy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Roberto said like crazy.

Jean, Scott and Kurt were buying Rogue's books, meanwhile Logan was buying (as a surprise gift for Rogue) the flying broom _Zektus 5000, _the best broom ever. Todd and Mystique were buying a telescope, the weighing scale, the crystal containers, etc. Rogue and Kitty where at Madame Malkin buying her uniform (3 black tunics, a black pointy hat, protective dragon skin gloves, and a winter cape.

"Hey, you are going into Hogwarts pretty girl?"- Madame Malkin said.

"Yes, I am"-Rogue answer. A guy that was next to her spoke.

"Hogwarts? Your face is not familiar to me, and you look old be a first grader, unless you are on _Hufflepuff _ and that's why I don't recognize you, they are so unpopular."-the boy who spoke was tall and blonde, good looking, but seemed to be arrogant (the same place where Harry met Malfoy, Rogue met him). This was the first impression Rogue had on Draco Malfoy. Rogue and Kitty were trying to imagine what _Hufflepuff_ was.

"No ... im going into sixth grade this year, and im not in ... _Hufflepuff_, im new."

"Oh, great. My name is Draco Malfoy, im going into sixth grade too."- he received his new uniforms and went out of the place. Rogue was smiling.

"He's handsome and is going into sixth grade too, Rogue."- Kitty said.

"Yes, I know"- she saw Hagrid who had her uniform and the 2 girls walk toward him.

"We had to get your magic stick"-they walk out of the store and saw Jean and Scott, so they wet with them into another store. That place was narrow and dark.

"Hagrid nice to see you again"- a voice was heard but no man appeared.

"Mr. Ollivander, we are here because ..."- Hagrid was interrupted by an old man.

"I know, this girl is going to Hogwarts. Strange, you look old for going to first grade."- said the old man to Rogue.-"OH! Yes, yes. You might be Marie! Yes, yes. How could I forget her eyes."- the man said dreamily. And 'her' wasn't Rogue, no. He was talking of someone else. Maybe Rogue's mother, Hagrid thought since he remembered Mrs. Gray having green eyes, as Rogue; but he didn't (nor Mr. Ollivander) know that Rogue didn't knew her mother was Mrs. Grey. The both man smiled, but the others just keep in silence, they were not sure what the man was talking about. Kurt didn't like the way everything was going cause maybe his doubts about Jean and Rogue being sisters will be cleared.

"Darling ... I see you brought your sister with you"- the old man said looking at someone. Rogue turned her head and there was Jean Grey, the so called "Miss. Perfect".

"Uh, she is not my sister. But this is my brother."- she said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was feeling so bad he could throw up.

"No, he isn't, she is the sister of yours ..."- it wasn't a question-"... _muggle..."-_ Rogue didn't know what _muggle_ was. And didn't understand why the man was saying that, but how did he knew Kurt wasn't his brother?, well he wasn't her blood brother. Rogue was trying to forget.-"Well, young girl ... let me see ..."- he went and return with some long and thin boxes, he took a stick –"Maple tree wood, 27 cm., nerves of dragon heart, and phoenix feathers. Grab it and shake it ..."- anything happened –" ...well try this one ..."- Rogue tried 6 different sticks before she could find the correct one –"Ok, Marie, I see you are difficult and don't accept things AND people easily. Try this one, this might be you twin, difficult as no other stick, it hadn't choose any person I had given it to. Maybe it work with you. Mahogany wood, 34 cm., powerful one, unicorn hair and phoenix feathers."- Rogue shook it and then green and silver sparkles went out of it- "Congratulations Marie, congratulations." – everyone smiled, and Jean put her hands in Rogues shoulders as saying good job.

Logan had joined Mystique, Todd, Jaime, Roberto, Bobby, and Alex and were looking for the group. It was getting darker, and the time of the sad good-bye was coming. They saw Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and the others walking out of a store talking and smiling. Todd run to get them. Then they were having dinner in an outdoor restaurant, out of Diagon alleyway, with normal people who looked at the big amount of things they had bought.

"Rogue, this for you"- Logan said with a wide smile in his face. He gave Rogue 2 packages. One thin and long and the other was a circular box with holes on the top.

"Thank ya! May I open it now?"- she asked.

"Uh, I don't think it will be convenient, well, you can open the circular box ... poor animal, it might be dying ... about the other one wait until Hogwarts"

"Ok"- she gave him a rally big smile, that those were really difficult to nave from her. She opened the box and a silver eyed cat was looking at her; it was black and slim with a silver 'V' on its forehead-"LOGAN!! Its beautiful, what's its name?"

"Huh, mmmm,"- Logan was choosing a name, he didn't know what to said then he invented a name-"_Kael_...?"- Rogue laugh at it, and hit Logan in the ribs. It didn't hurt a lot. Then Logan did the same, but he is strong and made Rogue fall off the chair. He opened his eyes wide and tried not to laugh, he knew she was ok.

"WOW"- Rogue said getting into her feet cleaning the dust off her pants and getting her hair back in its original position. –"Nice way to say good-bye Logan, I'll never forget it"- after saying this Logan burst out laughing.-"Ahja!"- Rogue push Logan out off his seat and landed on his butt. Everyone laughed, even Mystique.

"This means war Rogue ..."- he took his glass of water and threw it to her. A second after she was all wet.

"AH!! Cold!!!!! ... ya DON'T know what WAR is!! ROOOOOAAAR!"- she frowned and give a killing look at him.

"Ouh-Oops ..."- Logan started running for his life, Rogue took off a glove. Logan was more than scared

Hey, we were just playing and now she tries to kill me! ; Rogue and the cat speed after him, Todd jumped behind her trying to calm her down, Scott was running after Todd trying to keep him away from Rogue, Kurt was trying to stop Scott but he was dragged by him, Jean was running after Kurt yelling at him to leave Scott in peace. Bobby, Jaime, Alex and Roberto looked at each other then smiled and then gave a girl scream in unison and went running crazily after them having no reason to do it, just for fun. Hagrid and Kitty were the only ones in the table.

"Hagrid ... will they stop?"- Kitty said to the giant without any worry.

"Well, maybe. Can you order the bill?"-he asked.

"Sure"-she made a sign to the waitress, meanwhile she saw the persecution was still on.

Rogue was 5 meters from Logan when she stopped, Logan had no ways to escape now, she and _Kael _surrounded him. Todd bump into Rogue, Scott hit Todd in the head. Kurt run into Scott, Jean helped Scott up and the others just stop. The black cat gave a evil look at Logan.

"Hey kitten of hell! I buy you and now you are betraying me!! You're not loyal!"-he said in a kidding way.

"I don't like cold water! ROOOOOAR!!"- Rogue jump into Logan, making him fall.

"Rogue! Stop it!!!"- Todd yelled.

Rogue stopped moving just when her hand was 2 inches from Logan's face. He was breathing hard and sweating, still scared. Rogue laugh sarcastically.

"Really? Do ya believe I was going to kill ya?" she still was resting over Logan's chest, and putting her glove back.

"For a moment, yes."-he said scratching his eye (scratching his eye? Whatever), and he put his other hand in Rogue's arm.

"Hahaha! Neh, I was just playing, ya know I'll never kill ya."- she said getting her gloved hands to his head and pressing it hard (for what? I don't know, maybe was her way to say he meant a lot for her ...), Then she kissed Logan's cheek.

"Hey, but, you, I mean ... your powers ..."- he said confused. Rogue was got into her feet. Todd was angry, put he knew that for Rogue he was just a close friend and that she felt something for Logan.

"Yes ... I can control them"-she beamed.

"But then, what for you use your gloves?"- he got into his feet to with Rogue's help.

"Just to save my UNTOUCHABLE appearance, I think its better."- she said and walk toward their table avoiding everyone, where Kitty and Hagrid were waiting.

"Rogue, its late, you have to be in the Hotel by 10:00pm and its almost hour."-Hagrid said.

"Yes, well ..."- she said turning to see everyone –"Give me 5 minutes. I wanna say good-bye to all"

It was the saddest good-bye ever. Kurt was crying, Kitty was crying, Todd was crying, LOGAN was crying, Rogue was crying, and then Jamie came to Rogue and hug her begging her not to cry, but then he started crying too. Jean was kindda crying, seeing all the bunch of crying guys made her feel bad. Todd and Rogue hugged each other for 3 minutes, then other 4 min. crying with Kitty and Kurt, and 7 min. with Logan, they were hugging, Rogue's face was buried in his chest, and Logan had his chin on her head, then he kissed her forehead and Rogue kissed him in return, but almost in his lips (it was on his cheek near his lips, so ... it didn't count like an official kiss ... LOL). So, those 5 minutes were really like 15 minutes. Rogue started laughing.

"What are you laughing about Rogue?"- Kurt asked her, meanwhile he was cleaning his tears.

"Seeing ya'll crying like idiots ... made me laugh, really I never expected having ya'll here, giving me a good-bye."- she said. Kurt walk toward her.

"We love you, Rogue. That's why we are here"- he and the others gave her a last hug. Then Rogue saw how the jet was disappearing in the distance.

Hagrid guide her to the hotel, it was a elegant one with a lot of servants that wanted to help Rogue with all her stuff to her room and offering her little fancy cakes and all. Her room was #316. It was big and had a large bed with gold sheets. It looked like a dream. Hagrid, before going gave Rogue her a city map and the ticket for the train. But there was something strange in the ticket, there was printed on it: Platform 9 ¾. It was strange. But she didn't care, she just try to get a fine sleep so tomorrow can gat everything ready to go to King Cross, for going Hogwarts. _Kael_ was by her side sleeping, as well.


	5. Way to Hogwarts

Sorry I hadn't updated. I wasn't allowed to used the internet for a time (ToT, how sad, I know), but I got time to plan the whole story (well, maybe not, but I got an idea of what I wanted to happen with pairings, where should Rogue be in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff; and other events)... well, whatever ...I am in the blues first my friends (including me) had a "fight" and we hadn't spoke to each others since then, fine, I had talk to some of my friends, only with whom I agreed with, but its really sad, we are separated in 2 groups, and since I'm too egocentric im waiting my friends to apologize with me and my group (maybe Im too harsh and I need to apologize first, but I wont . ). Second, this guy is so idiot! He made me feel terrible. Sincerely I will appreciate reviews LOL ... whatever ... enough writing of my personal problems that probably you don't want to hear, so here comes the FAN FIC.

Chapter 5: Way to Hogwarts 

Rogue waked up early in the morning took a shower and then put on some new clothes that she had bought in London. They were fashion **but **as always black, well ... there where violet stripes on her shirt and she was wearing a violet lace on her ponytail (if you remember the 2nd chapter maybe you can remember Rogue wearing a lace on her ponytail; I think she got this mania for laces since that day). She wore, also, some black eye shadow.

She was on her way to King Cross at 8:20 but she realized she had enough time to take a good breakfast at the hotel before going to the station, since the train's departure was until 11:00 am. After breakfast she went out of the hotel looking for a taxi. She saw a taxi, the same one a French man had seen. They both were going into it without noticing the other was planning to take that taxi. The boy notice Rogue and said something in French but she didn't understand, but Rogue realized that the man had saw the taxi first so she just blush in embarrassment.

"Im sorry" –Rogue said not concerned if the boy had understood her or not.

"No, probl'm ma'am, ya can take da taxi, ah'm not in a hurry, my plane is departing in 3 hours, ahny ways." – he said in the French tone.

"Oh, thank ya"- she said the man and then she got help of the man carrying her luggage in the taxi. He reminded her of Logan, his hair was dark, he was big guy but had a kind personality. Instead of Logan he looked no more than 23-years-old. When she was in the taxi, before going ...-" Man, where are you going?"

"Airport."- he said.

"Oh, do you know if its somewhere near King Cross? Maybe you can take this taxi and don't heve to wait"

"Airport is 'lmost in front King Cross ... sure I can take this taxi?"-he asked politely before going into.

"Sure"- she was the last word she said before arriving King Cross. The man, once again helped with Rogue's luggage and then they shake hands and said nice to meet you, and all that stuff. The man disappeared in the multitude.

Rogue put her things in a cart an pushed it through the station. platform 9 .... Platform 10 ... where my platform should be? She looked around trying to find it, for a while. But nothing, no sign of platform 9 ¾ , she shrugged and asked a guardian that went by.

"Lady, I don't have time for your pranks"- he said expressionless.

"But im not joking!!"- she was going to show her ticket to the guardian but he had left. She had being there 1 hour without finding the stupid platform. Then she decided that everything was a lie and it surely was one of the professor's or Logan's stupid trainings. Maybe a surviving test ... how come she had believe all the wizards thing? It was just trash. She collapsed in one corner, she pressed her legs unto her chest with her arms surrounding them, and her face hidden, laying in her knees. She was about to cry, but then she remembered how Hagrid had opened that wall to Diagons Alleyway, and all the stuff she had bought ... "WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?!"- she screamed. Rogue was alone and didn't know what to do, so she just stayed there ... maybe waiting for a signal. Kael, that was at her side before screaming, disappeared into the crowd, and again Rogue felt a knot in her throat and was about cry again ... I wont give 'em the pleasure Really she didn't know who she was talking of: the X-men or the wizards ... whatever.

A tall redhead teenage was standing by the side of his mother, at the station, along with what seemed to be his brothers (twins) and sister, who were redheads too.

"Oh, my Ronnie baby! Who's going to 6th grade? Huh?"- the lady was smiling meanwhile she cleaned some crumbs off his shirt. The other guys made fun of him.

"Oh mom, my name in Ron, and Im not a baby!"

"Haha! Mom's baby ... Who's going to 6th grade?"- Fred (one of the twins said).

"Shut up ass hole!"- Ron was angry.

"Ron! Don't say bad words or else I'll have to wash your mouth with soap."- the woman said, and made laugh the others. Ron only frowned, then, he saw his 2 best friends in the distance.

"Harry! Hermione!"- the boy shouted making signals to his friends, both went with Ron.

"Hello, nice summer?"- Hermione asked.

"Sure, and how about you two?"-he asked.

"Well, nothing much, Dudley seems to be maturing at last."- Harry said in a playful way.

"I had a great summer with my parents ..."- Hermione said.

"Great, ready for Hogwarts?"- Ron asked.

"Yes."- both said in unison, then laugh, but Ron didn't paid them much attention since a black cat walked between his legs and he thought maybe it was a stranded cat from someone going to Hogwarts, do he followed the cat. Harry and Hermione didn't know where was he going. The cat guided him to a girl, was she crying? Ron picked the cat up, and now was in his arms. By her great amount of luggage he realize she was a witch and that the cat he had it was from her.

"Hey ...."- Ron asked nervously. He wasn't good talking to girls. She didn't answerer, the truth was that Rogue hasn't heard him. Ok, I'll try again. Girl ... lady ... madam ... what will I say? Well, just hey

"Uh ... hey? ... is this your cat?? I found it ..."- Ron said. This time Rogue did heard. Ron thought she was pretty ... beautiful ... maybe unique ... she was unique (why does everyone had a crush on Rogue? I dunno, but this WASN'T a crush).

"What? Yes its mine ..."- she grab the cat from his hands-"Thank you". Ron bent so he was at her same level and could talk better, or just make feel better, since he thought she was crying.

"Were you crying?"- he asked.

"No, I want, its just that ..."- she was going to talk about platform 9 ¾ but then she stopped cause maybe he will believe her crazy.

"What?"- they were in silence until he spoke again –"Do you need help? Anything you need ... let me know." – Rogue didn't answer, he spoke again – "You can trust on me ... I wont believe you crazy ..."-Rogue turned to look him, he was grinning, but how could he know? –"... you are going to Hogwarts?"

"How, do you know?!"

"Easy ... look at your luggage ..."- it was a large amount-"I'm going there too."

"Really?!!" –there was a relief on her voice –"Well, know that I know ... I may ask for some help?"

"Sure ... carrying your stuff??"- he asked.

"Oh, no. Where the hell is platform 9 ¾ ?"- she said, and the boy laughed.

"You don't know? I mean you should know, you don't look as a first grader ..."-he said grinning at her.

"Oh, im not a first grader, is just that my friend accidentally threw a spell on me and my memory was almost totally erased."- she said sarcastically but Ron didn't noticed it.

"Oh, how sad ... then I can show you the way, but anyways your face is not familiar to me in what house you are?"- Ron innocently asked helping Rogue up and walking toward his mom and friends, he helped her with her things. Rogue gave him a how-a-big-loser-you're look. –"Ok! Ok! What?!"

"Of course im new idiot! I mean ..."- Rogue didn't knew him and she already was calling him idiot, he wasn't offended –"...im sorry ... im new but im going to 6th grade ..."

"Wow, I had never heard of anyone doing that."

"Well ... the letter was sent to me until this summer."

They finally meet the others. Harry was surprised: Ron went with nothing ... Ron return with a girl. Luck. Fred and George opened his eyes wide: since what time Ronnie spoke to girls ... an even worst, walk with them! Hermione too opened her eyes but then she gave a playful grin to Ron that was talking to the girl.

"I see you bring a friend Ronnie"- Ron's mother said. Ron was embarrassed.

"So ... haha" – Rogue smile at him-"Ronnie is your name?"- Ron tried not to go red.

"I see you going to Hogwarts too. Oh, my name is Harry ... Harry Potter."

"Well, my name is Ro ... Marie."- Rogue said, she decided she wasn't going to use her codename in Hogwarts.

"Nice name, Im Hermione Granger."- she sake hands with Rogue, I mean Marie.

"She is new around here, but she's going into 6th grade, as us ..."- Ron mentioned.

"Really, well its fabulous!"

"... and she needs some help going into platform 9 ¾"

"Uh, well I had problems finding the platform the first time ... Ron helped me. It seems Ron is like a kind of THE SUPER PLATFORM HERO in here ... heheh"- Marie and Hermione laugh.

"Ouh Harry, stop ... you are going to make me blush ..."- he made a sweet baby girl face –"hehe ... just kidding."

Marie got the help she needed, at first she felt like she was going to crash with that wall ... but currently it was ok. They were in the train ... it was very fast. Hermione gave Marie some weird looking candy, but it tasted good, everyone was so kind to her. Harry was sleeping seated on an uncomfortable position by her side so she decided to sit it the floor so he could lay on the whole seat. Ron thanked Marie, and gave his seat to her. Now Hermione was explaining Marie the _Quiditch_ game that sounded interesting for her. It was a long way to Hogwarts. Then they felt the train was stopping.

"We must put on our uniforms" – Hermione said waking up Harry. He rubbed his eyes hardly.

"Sorry, I didn't noticed when I sleep"- He apologize for not being polite with the new student.

"Oh, don't worry, its ok. Hey ya play that _Quiditch_?" – Marie asked him.

"Yes, it's a cool game, maybe someday you should try it."


	6. Gryffindor,bye

Disclaimer: ... you have hear it million times! ... I don't own anything.

Hello buddies! How are ya'll?? Ok ... '-- ... whatever, here comes the fanfic. Bye-bye! (hehehe! I love the word whatever!!).

**Chapter 6: Gryffindor, bye.**

All the new students have been waiting in a big quiet room, waiting to be selected bye the Selector (Thinking Hat? I cant remember, but no matter what, I don't care, and im to lazy fro looking it out) Hat ... It was a long waiting. Finally they were at a big, big, big, big, big ... and so on ... dinning room. It was nice, Marie thought ,

the roof was like a black sky, and the candles were floating in the air lighting the room. Every student went trough that speaking hat, Marie was the last one since she was going to 6th and 1st.

"Last one ... DaCannto Marie!"- Miss. McGonagall spoke. Rogue walked, sit on the chair and put on the hat.

"I wish she is in Gryffindor"- Harry said to Ron, that was getting nervous

"I can see ... mmmm ... you are extremely strong, and ... fast and excellent learner, even though you don't show a lot. Timid in a way but really brave and with a lot of guts ... clever mind, you have to use your gifts ..."- Marie felt weird with the speaking hat over her head saying all those words of great lexis –"You should have a future in Gryffindor ..."- the Gryffindor's table was getting eager and some smiles were showing-"But you are total Slytherin!"- the Gryffindor's were down, but the Slytherin's were clapping and celebrating.

Marie was an Slytherin ... she was walking towards Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was waiting for her. He was standing and made some space in the table next to him, Marie thought he was very polite. She gave him a grin.

"Slytherin!! I cant believe it!"- Harry sounded angry.

"Do you think she will cause much trouble?"- Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, she looked like a good person when we just met her"- Ron answer.

"Yes, but then why is she in Slytherin, there must be something ...'"- Harry continued.

"Not all the Slytherin's are bad persons, are they? Maybe it was just an error of the Selector Hat"- Ron said.

"**Maybe** we have to accept she is all villain ..." –Harry quickly added.

"... villain ..."- Hermione sighed, then she took a piece of meat into her mouth. Ron felt bad.

"Nice to have you here, Marie"- Malfoy said with a sweet but evil voice. It sounded great for Marie, maybe intriguing.

"Ok, thanks"- she smile at him, and he smile in return.

"Hi, im Goyle"- a fat boy said Marie shaking her hand with force. When she finally could got her hand out of his, she hit a boy with her hand by accident.

"He! My name is Crabbe."- his voice was foolish and was about to shake her hand but Malfoy interrupted getting Marie to his left, where no 'idiots' could bother her. Yes, that 'idiots' were his friends but he couldn't permit them to scare a new one, and ... Marie was really scared with the fat boys and Malfoy knew it.

A young man was running at Hogwarts outsides ... wishing he want late this time, he was always late the first day of school, if a tragedy didn't occur, the train at platform 9 ¾ leave without him, or any thing. His uniform was carried by the wind running trough his body. He stopped at the big entrance ... he passed his hand through his brown hair, and hesitated, finally he entered. He run toward the big, big ... (and so on) dinning room. He saw his friends sitting there in the Slytherin table, again he was late, the new students had been selected, he sighed, and walk toward Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy!"- he tapped his shoulder cause he was talking and he wanted to be sure he notice him. Malfoy turned his head and grin.

"Hey, LeBeau ... I see you are late again ..."- he laugh at him.

"Oh!!!! It wasn't Remy's fault this time!"- he said –"Remy wasn't able to be on time cause ... the whole city was flooded!"

"Come on, you couldn't make up something better?"- he asked.

"Maybe ..."- he had a big grin on his face. He walked, heading to a group of girls in the Slytherin table and sit in the middle of them. He didn't noticed Marie.

"Remy! Hi, how are you ... are you fine? ... how was your trip?"- Marie could hear the voices of the overjoyed girls that were fascinated with the guy. She rolled her eyes.

"Seems he is the principal attraction over here ..."- she said to Malfoy still looking at Remy.

"He is a flirt"


	7. It's a crush?

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen or Harry Potter ... bla bla bla.

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I hadn't any ideas to write more about it. I'll try to do better this time. I wont write much until the real problem began. Reviews with ideas may help. Bye.

**Chapter 7: It's a Crush?**

Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were in their "Poison Class". It was the second week on Hogwarts for Marie (Do you know something? Im tired of calling Rogue: Marie. So I will forget the 'Marie' stuff).Rogue was having some problems naming some ingredients but Malfoy always help her. Remy, the flirt, was doing ok, until now he didn't care much about the new girl. Rogue liked their teacher, Professor Snape; Rogue considered he was an excellent professor, and as well, Snape thought Rogue was one of her favorite students. Not as Miss. Granger, not that she was a bad student but she always tried to answer everything and this was disgusting for him. Everyone thought someone had to be crazy to think Snape was a good teacher, this means everyone thought she wasn't in all her common sense, yet Malfoy thought that even though Snape was an Slytherin teacher. Rogue wasn't winning any points to her favor before Harry's eyes. Liking Snape made her an enemy (but he couldn't blame her, since she didn't knew all the story of Harry and Snape bad relationship, and he knew that). Marie make friends with Keila, she was her roommate, but most of the time she was alone, with her tutor or Malfoy in the common living room of Slytherin house. By her own ways Rogue had some knowledge of Harry's past, the philosophic stone and Voldemort; about the secret chamber and about Sirius Black. She also knew that the Slytherin's guys hadn't a good reputation, but she didn't care.

"Professor Snape, I do have a doubt. You said that to paralyze a dragon we needed ... but how can it work if dragons are invulnerable to ..."- Rogue asked.

"Well ... its good to know that at least one person is paying me attention. Right, Neville?"- he said with a cold voice. Neville was falling asleep but fast get up and looked straight to Snape's eyes, but again quickly tried to avoid those black eyes, and only saw his book.-"You are right Miss. DaCannto. What we really need to paralyze a dragon is poisonous wormwood the essence of a dead rose. Im surprised Miss. Granger you didn't notice I was wrong. Generally you always try to do that."- he stand of his chair and walk out of the cold classroom, the class was over. Hermione knew Snape was trying to bother her.

"It turned out yah're smart ..."- an unknown voice said behind Rogue that was walking to the other class, but she didn't stop –"Remy didn't met yah properly tootsie"- he grin and grab Rogue by the shoulder pushing her against his body.

SLAP

Rogue pulled herself out of his arms, and well she slap his across the face, but his smile wouldn't disappeared. Rogue walk faster and she disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Remy likes yah too!"- he shouted.

At the hour of dinner Rogue sit by Keila, they were talking about their classes and about Rogue's tutor that was really cute. Then he appeared.

"Hi Remy!"- Keila sounded excited.

"Hi Marie "- he immediately sit by her side, but Rogue didn't even say hi. Remy frowned and then give a fresh smirk –"Mah chere wants some water?"- he said with a full cup over her head and 'accidentally spilled the cup of water all over her head an face, he tried not to laugh -"Remy is sorry, let me help yah dry yahself"- he said with his face almost on Rogue's then he was about to kiss her when ...

SLAP

Rogue stand up, Malfoy saw her going out of the dinning room. She was going to the girls bathroom. Malfoy followed her but first gave a look to Remy who gave a I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-HAPPENED face.

Rogue looked herself in the mirror, still dome water drops were on her face. She took a small towel and started drying her face and hair. Oh! Stupid ... stupid swamp rat! What's his problem! AGGRRR Rogue heard someone was tapping the door.

"Marie? Everything is ok?"- Malfoy asked, she recognize his voice.

"Yes, everything is fine ... I'll catch ya later Malfoy."

"Promise?"- he asked, not wanting to leave her.

"Promise"- with this he felt better.

Ah, that swamp rat is not as Malfoy ... Malfoy is much better than him. But wait? What im saying? I mean I don't like Malfoy, he is only my friend and ... (she started thinking on Logan) ... I cant think of having a relationship now.

It was late when Rogue entered the common living room. There were still some people, between them there were Remy, Crabbe, and some other girls. She was going up to her room when she heard someone calling her, it was Crabbe.

"Eh! Malfoy was waiting for you ... now he is up in ris room, you can go upstairs if you want to."-he said. But Rogue was tired and didn't want to have any more troubles with the Cajun guy, so she just went to her room and put on her black and red pajamas.

It was an strangely cold night of silence.

Ok, it isn't that long either, but I already have in mind the next chapters where appears more action and magic and ... tension music ... another stuff. Bye. R&R


	8. Letters from home

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men : evolution nor Harry Potter.

Im using dates to set the time a little bit better, but don't think it's a diary or something like that. Its just for time setting.

**Chapter 8: Letters from home.**

It had been 3 months since Rogue went to Hogwarts. As expected the mansion wasn't the same without her: No shouts, no persecutions, not a lot of noises, no loud rock music playing all the night long ... Logan was missing her badly, Kurt too. Kitty now hadn't a roommate and she was desperate cause she got no one to talk to of her feelings and no one to relieve with. Todd was on the blues for 2 weeks, in which Wanda helped him a lot (yes! I'm talking of Wanda) ... she had noticed that she was losing all his attention and wasn't pleased with this.

Rogue also missed everyone, but had gain new friends and she was putting out of her mind all those friends she had left behind. Not that she totally erase them of her head, it was just that she was feeling comfortable in Hogwarts and didn't miss 'em a lot, but from time to time Kurt, Kitty, Todd ... were on her thoughts.

Logan ... he was doing ok. Ororo had been near Logan (im talking about the sentimental thing not the physical thing ...) and she had to admit she felt something towards him, but she wasn't strong enough to revel her feelings. They went out some times, but it couldn't be call 'date', it was just as a friend thing. Logan could see that every time they went out, Ororo dressed with more fashion clothes, her makeup was almost perfect and her hair look much better; and he could sense that she felt something towards him, but he didn't want to gave her hopes and then disappoint her.

_**Logan's POV :**_

_November -16-04._

Three months, 90 days without seeing Rogue. Now I know that the saying "you never appreciate things ( in my place a person) until you lost it (in my case her)" is true. Ororo had been so nice and kind to me, I wouldn't imagine someone could treat me like she does. She's a beautiful woman, but I don't know if I am able to love her, though she deserves someone much better than me. Ouh, oh no! im not saying my Rogue is as insignificant as me, but ... sigh ... ok, maybe ... no not maybe! She does also deserves someone much, much better than Wolverine. I don't even have a past, and maybe I have no future ... im not saying im going to die ... don't be so happy. I have my complete 7 lives still. Well maybe I lost 1 or 2. Well, I want to set things straight with Ororo, cause I don't want to hurt her. Im so confused!!!!!! Sometimes I think I should forget Rogue, she's to young for me, im to old for her I could be her grandpa, and gave Ororo a chance. But then I remember how Rogue looked at me, with her angel eyes ... I don't want to lose her. Whatever im writing her a letter. Im gonna write for all.

Well here I go ... I wish im not too bad for this ...

**At Hogwarts: **

November-23-04 

It was a cold morning. Everyone was at the dinning room. Things had gone fine. For some time LeBeau guy had bothered Rogue but she got Malfoy's help to keep him away from her. Anyways he still pick on her. Rogue had some problems with the Ravenclaws and had laugh of some Hufflepuffs, but she had an especial friendship with Malfoy, and was looking more and more as him; again she was losing points. Harry didn't like her, Hermione was indifferent, she only cared about her studies, Ron ... Ron just didn't had anything against her.

In the past days Professor Snape has have a malicious/tricky look, he was going to teach Rogue the DARK ARTS and HIDDEN MAGICS. Harry had a bad intuition about this.

Ok ... back to the dinning room. Dumbledore announced that the mail was going to be given today. Soon a bunch of owls entered into the place. It was infested of them. Envelopes fell everywhere. Rogue was surprised to see that she got her own mail. It was addressed with the mansions address. A big grin showed on her face. She put it away and continue eating. Today was Friday, but classes were suspended cause they had a Quiditch game. Everyone was excited about not having a free day to watch the game.

Ravenclaw was playing against Gryffindor, but at the end Gryffindor won 190 to 45 . Harry done a good job, almost perfect, capturing the _snitch. _Gryffindor was celebrating with a big banquet. Everyone, including Malfoy (that wasn't that happy with Gryffindor's victory) shake hands with the team. Finally Rogue had a time to go to her room and read her letter. She was almost sure it was from Logan because of the peculiar calligraphy.

But she was intercepted by certain guy ... he screamed, thing that scared Rogue, making her to drop the letter she had on her hands. The boy pick it up.

"Swamp rat! Give me that back! Now!"-she was jumping trying to reach the letter that was on up on his lifted hand.

"Hehehe ... chere why don't yah let Remy read it?"- he was moving from side to side.

"AGGGR! Its personal stuff stupid!"- she was furious.

"Oh, really belle? And chere, im Remy no stupid"

"Yes! And I might kill you if I want to!"- she was still jumping to get her letter.

"Ok, then go ahead ... kill meh chere"- he grab her with force with one by her wrists and with the other he take hold of her back. His face was close to her. Rogue struggled to gat out of his arms, then she stop moving, he had such attractive look. Rogue set her sight in his eyes, his eyes suddenly turned black and red, but in a second turned back to white and brown. Rogue couldn't speak ... those demon eyes, she had to see 'em again. She opened her eyes wide.

"Your ... your eyes ..."

"What chere? My eyes ... ?"

"They turned red! They were red I swear!!"- with this Remy free her. Rogue knew he felt uncomfortable cause she knew his secret.

"NO! my eyes are not red!"- he went out of her way and disappeared. Rogue saw the letter was on the floor. She pick it up and made her way to her room still having in mind the image of his eyes.

**On her room**

Rogue carefully opened the envelope. She took the paper and unfolded it, and looked at it. Then began reading:

Dear Marie:

How are you? I hope you are enjoying your time there in Hogwarts and that you have some new friends. Everyone misses you a lot here in the mansion, and I have to say that's not the same here without you, also, everyone is waiting for Christmas to come, cause you will be here with us 2 weeks. Kurt says that he felt lonely or well, he needs you to talk, you are his confidence and say that he misses the chats he had with you every time he felt bad. You gave him calm. Kitty misses her roommate, now X-23 is her roommate ... but is never the same. She cant make conversation with her. Mystique once in a while come and visit Kurt. Something weird no? She had never do that before, everyone was confused ... mmmm, also she sometimes talk about you when you were a small child, though, I ... also have something to say. Ok, I'll go directly to the point: I've been dating Ororo for a while, but am not sure about that. I know she does not want just a friendship with me, but she wants something else. I mean she really cares for me and maybe ... she loves me, who knows? Maybe im wrong. Well ... changing of matter ... I also miss you badly and I have to say im anxious for you being here in Christmas. This year I promise I wont forget your present in a bar like last year ... hehe' ( Logan had some problems and in Christmas everyone has a present of their partner but Rogue, because of what you read above). Oh!!! Another relevant news :

#1 ... we have other new mutant here in Bayville, his name is Brandon ... his a tall boy about your age, and when he saw a picture of yours that Kurt conserved in his room ... he said to un that he adore "Goths" (that's what he called) and that he'll like to met you ... hehe' what do you think about this young kid?!

#2 ... one member of the Brotherhood join us. Is Tabitha. Great surprise, not? Well, she is here thanks to Kurt ... hehe' seems he a good-looking blue elf.

#3 ... love in here is awaking. At last cyclops and Jeanie are dating.

Well ... I think its all for this time. Don't forget to write back please, we all want to know how you are, if you're happy, what's all that magic stuff about ... etc. etc. Bye.

Yours,

Logan.

PS: Todd was here a 2 weeks ago. He talked about something to the professor and stay for dinner. He said like a million times how he missed you.

**Well ... I hadn't updated in a long time, but I don't know if I should continue it ... seems like nobody's reading it. So I may update once in a time, or whenever a have a chance ... or maybe not. Well about this story: Rogue will give them an answer ... but maybe not a good one. **


	9. Remy's Red Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters nor x-men evolution.

Well, thanks for the last 2 reviews, ohm, I cant remember from who they were, but one of them motivated me

to continue writing this fan fic. Well, I really give thanks for that ... lol.

**Chapter 9: Remy's red eyes**

Remy had stopped "bothering" Rogue since she had "discovered" something from him. It was wonderful for Rogue, but still had certain feeling about those red eyes that bugged and intrigued her. She wanted to know what. She knew that Remy wasn't a saint, and lately he had been missing classes or disappearing on the nights, Rogue has been a witness of those things but she preferred not to say anything.

Today was a night different from the others, this night she will go out, and it wasn't that at teachers will give a big party ... she was going out for her own, she was going to follow Remy, she was going to discover where the heck he had been going lately.

Rogue was hidden behind a sofa not making a sound. Then Remy went out of the boy's dormitory, and before going out of Slyherin's tower he made sure that no one was watching. He closed the door quietly, Rogue went behind him. She followed him trough dark passages until they were on an unknown part of the school (or at least it was unknown for Rogue); it seemed to be an abandoned prison or ... kind of. Rogue hid behind a wall, it was falling and had holes in it, it was made of bricks. She sat down, then, after some time, she heard noises.

"I'm here ... what did ya want me for?"- it was Remy's voice. He was standing before a mirror.

"Easy, I need my plan to start ... I'm losing energy"- a voice coming from nowhere said.

"I know, I know, but things are not that simple!"- he still sounded kind of worried.

"I save your life ..."- Remy's eyes became black and red. Then they come back to normal.

"Voldemort, I know I owe you this, but its difficult to do what you want me to do!" his voice was cracking.

Rogue opened her eyes wide when she heard that name ... Remy was working for Voldemort!?!???

"You know I have nothing against for what you are asking me to do, but I cant, I have not enough courage to do it, and you cant help me ... cause you are not in good conditions, even if it's only your courage that you lend me, you wont be ok after that."- his voice now was again normal.

"I will do it"- Remy's eyes went red again – "If its only my courage what you want, and that's the only thing I need to give to obtain my glory I will do it, I don't think it will affect me much."

"Really?"- Remy's eyes were normal again. Now Rogue knew that whenever his eyes were red it meant that Voldemort was talking, he was inside Remy's body ... !

"Yes ..."

"Then, when do you want me to kill professor McGonagall?"-Remy asked.

"The faster it can be ... lets say ... in three weeks. It will be enough for me to prepare."

Rogue was shuddered. Three weeks wasn't ok! She had to be here to stop Remy. But then she will lose her Christmas time with the x-men. No, she wouldn't let someone die when she could do something to save her. She had to be here to stop Remy.

After Remy went out of the room she stayed there a time to think. She stood up and bump into someone. She screamed, they screamed. She saw, it was only Harry and Ron.

"What you are doing here?!"- Ron asked.

"Uh ..."

"Its not only Remy you have to stop, you have to stop You-know-who too."- Harry said as if he had read her mind –"You wont be alone ... as you know I've battle against Volde ..."- he covered his mouth and open his eyes wide.

"Thanks ..."

"You are smart, until now anyone had noticed Remy's odd attitude."- Ron spoke.

"Well ... from where I come, I was trained for this kind of situations ... well maybe not precisely THIS kind of situations, but anyways it all started when I saw his red eyes."

The three went out of the room, Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor and took Rogue with them.


	10. Rogue's answer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wow, I cant believe that im writing chapter 10 of this story! At first I didn't expected to have that much chapters, I only imagine that it would end in chapter 3 or 4 but it just couldn't. ok, whatever, enough of this chat, lets go to another thing ... I hope you enjoy last chapter, hehe ... finally I found a task for Remy ...

I thought that I had mess it all when I put Remy in the story, and I didn't know for what he will be used, I just thought I was stupid after I add Remy in this fic. But I now think Remy and his eyes are perfect. LOL.

**Chapter 10: Rogue's answer **

Harry and Ron managed to hide Rogue and took into Gryffindor's tower. After they were inside, on the common room, they sit down and warmed their hands and foot with the chimney's hot.

"Harry, will you come along with my family this Christmas?"- Ron asked.

"No, I cant ... I have to be here"

"Oh, yes. You know Harry, I will stay too"- Ron took a cookie from a plate and ate it. He gave on to Rogue.

They both noticed that Rogue was too far (not literarily).

"Hey Rogue ... you did want to go with your family for Christmas, no?"- Ron asked.

"Yes ... but I cant, I feel this is my mission"- Rogue answered –"Ron, can you lend me paper and a pen? Please."

"Sure"- he went upstairs to his room, he came back with the 2 things –"here are them"

"Thanks"- Rogue started writing a letter.

At the mansion of the x-men 

Kitty run through the halls, she was screaming of happiness ...

"AH! We have mail, we have mail!!"- she was so happy. Logan snatch the envelope from Kitty's hands.

"Well Kitty, I have mail."- he smirk and went to the kitchen, where he will open the envelope.

"Its from Rogue, right?"

"Yes ..."

"May I see?!"- she gave him a sweet face.

"Uh, if I say no will you cry?"

"Of course, just like last time"

"ok"

"KUUUURT! WE HAVE MAIL FROM ROGUE!"- Kitty shouted. Kurt immediately bamf in the room.

"What!? I want it! I want it!"-Kurt screamed.

At last everyone was in the kitchen waiting for Logan to read the letter.

"Ok ..."- Logan said. He continue reading

_December 1 2004_

_Dear Logan:_

_I'm fine, and I do enjoy life here in Hogwarts. I also have new friends, Draco Malfoy is a great friend of mine, he is a good guy, sometimes. He is a little bit arrogant in some occasions but he if my closest friend. Keila is my roommate, along with some other girls that also sleep in our dormitory. I am in Slyhterin house. And it has the reputation of the 'evils' cause most of people that had gone out of Slyhterin had become evil magicians and witches._

_As well I miss you too. Tell Kurt I love him, and that I always think of him, and that he can write whenever he want, and I will answer him, giving him comfort as I used to do. Kitty ... well she was a great friend, and the better roommate, I will never change her. Wow I can believe Mystique is going to visit Kurt, I think that's great. _

Changing of theme: Ororo and your dates ... 

Logan stop reading.

"Logan! You tell her!"-Ororo shout.

"HEHE ..."- he grin embarrassed, and gave the innocent look.

Logan jumped all the Ororo's part and continue reading:

... _Logan I also miss you, more than ever, I sometimes feel lonely and I need you badly here with me ..._

Logan stopped reading and decide to jump to the next part, he choose that this were personal things. Kitty was bothering, saying to read that part but Logan didn't want to. He continue reading:

... _Hey, great that Brandon like Goths! I mean no all the days you see a person that like them, like us, how I'd like to meet you. Say hello and have him a big hug. Well, I don't think he will accept it so good coming from you perhaps. Hey, this for Tabitha: I know you are in the mansion thanks to Kurt, well, may I ask you a favor? Please take care of him, hehe just joking; amid women I have to say that Kurt always liked you ... _

Logan stopped because of all the noises that the kids were making at this part of the letter. They were howling and laughing. Even though Kurt was blue it could bee seen a slight blushing color in his cheeks. As well Tabitha blush. Logan continue reading:

Well, about Jean and Scott, I have nothing to say ... 

_Please Logan, tell Todd I haven't forget him and that I will mail him soon. Also that I also miss him, lol, and that I also miss when he made me laugh._

_About school, im doing fine, professor Snape (a person that everyone seemed to hate, but me, I think he is a good person) wants to teach me dark arts and hidden magic, he said it's a big responsibility to know them, and only the right people can know them, he said I have the potentiality to control them and use them well. _

_I also have a bad new, I wont be able to go home this Christmas ..._

Logan stopped reading, everyone was surprised with this and saying how it was possible. Logan continue reading: 

... _because I have to take some special courses to begin in the dark arts. I hope to see you in the summer._

_Without anything else to say, I say good bye. I'll write soon. I promise. _

_Yours truly,_

_Rogue._

Logan immediately knew Rogue wasn't saying the truth. He knew something was wrong

"X-men, if Rogue cant come, we will go!"- Logan said. For first time everyone agreed with Logan's idea.


	11. Break Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters nor x-men evolution.

Ok, this chapter is so short but is because I had to set up something that I missed in last chapter.

**Chapter 11: Break away **

Flashback 

"Logan, im afraid you wont be able to go to Hogwarts"- Charles said.

"But Charles!!"- Logan was "whimpering" as a child.

"If Rogue not coming it doesn't means you need to go with her!"- Charles was getting in a bad mood.

"Wheels, you will never understand ..."- he drop his head, hiding his eyes.

"Understand what, Logan!"

"Nothing, its not worthy speaking to you anyways"

"Look Logan , we are both adults and we should known ..."

"Whatever"- Logan went out of the room, and went to the kitchen to get some beer.

End of Flashback 

That had happened 2 weeks ago. Today was Thursday of the third week since Charles prohibited the x-men going to Hogwarts. But things wont stay like that. Logan was going, any way possible and he doesn't care disobeying and order. Of course he wont take all the x-men with him, he'll choose his men.

It was late, by now everyone was sleeping in their rooms. He went and woke up some ...

1. Kurt : Teleporting will may be necessary.

2. Jean Grey: Telekinesis, a great defense power, just in case ...

3.Scott Summers: just because Jean asked.

The four where in the x-jet. But before going Logan needed to do something.

((DIIING DOOONG))

A tired lady opened the door.

"Logan ... what you doing here?"-Wanda asked.

"Just for the toad"

"Why do you need him?"- she asked, but then Todd appeared in the door.

"Hey yo"

"Will you come?"- Logan asked, she couldn't contain his smile.

"... Rogue ... right"- they were the only words he could say.

"What else ...?"

"SUUURE!!!!!!! Hum, I mean, Sure ..."- he climbed fast into the jet.

"Bye ... Todd"- Wanda said after the jet had taken off.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters nor x-men evolution.

Mmmm ....

**Chapter 12 : **

Harry, Ron, and Rogue where at the library. Day: Friday, still waiting for Remy/You know you to begin with his plan. They were must of the time together.

"Harry, im hungry ... we haven't eat ..."- Ron said.

"Well ... we might go for some food, Rogue do you want something?"

"Just apple juice, please"

They stood up, leaving Rogue alone. She saw Hermione passing by. She tried to hid herself from Hermione.

"Rogue ... I need to talk to you"- Hermione sat down beside her. Rogue felt like breaking.

"Uh ... I had no time now, really"- Rogue stood up, and walk away.

"Rogue!"- Hermione said, Rogue stop walking, again she felt like if someone had hit her with a rock –"Do you know why Harry and Ron had been evading me lately?"- Hermione knew Rogue had the answer. Rogue didn't answer.

"Is there something wrong with me? Or its something about You-know-who ...?"

"They didn't want you to be hurt!"- Rogue finally shout.

"I knew it! But hell! Why didn't they even say something, I would understood!"

"I'm sorry, I know we did bad"- Rogue apologized.

"What's it about? Now Gryffindors and Slytherins help each other?!"

"Hermione ..."

"WHAT?"

"They did it because they want to protect you, you mean a lot for them!"- she said. Hermione had no words.

Harry and run returned. They saw both girls there. They immediately knew what happen.

"Hermione, this ... had an explanation"- Harry said.

"No, it's ok, if you prefer her in your team, is fine"- Hermione was still angry –"Anyways, I really want to go home, I want to be with my family ..."- She ran, tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Hermione!"- Rogue shouted, and was going after her.

"No, its better like this ... if something bad happens to her I'll never forgive myself "- Ron said.

"Ron?"- she asked.

"Yes, he love her ..."- Harry said. Ron frosted

"I see ..."- Rogue replied.

**Not far from Hogwarts**

"Is necessary that I wear this?"- Todd asked holing an X-men uniform.

"Yes"- Logan said.

"Ok ..."


	13. First Murder

Disclaimer: I own the world!! Mwahaha I'm the queen!

AN: sorry I haven't updated but lately I had have a lot of tasks and homework and social events ... (deaaa) ¬ ¬ .... Whatever ... hehe, but I never had the intention to leave this fan fic incomplete.

**Chapter 13: First murder**

"Harry!"-Rogue shouted, she had just seen Remy.

"Yes, I know lets follow him!"- the three run after Remy.

They walk behind Remy through the corridors but then he disappeared in between the students.

"Damn!!"- Rogue shouted.

"Lets spread and look for him"- Harry said.

"Ok, I'll go straight, Harry to the left and, you, Rogue, go to the right."- Ron said. Then they went in different ways. The night was starting to fall. Rogue was kindda nervous.

After walking for long Rogue had an idea of where Remy could be, because if he was going to kill Mrs. McGonagall he had to be either on: The teachers' meetings room (mmmm, im inventing things so ...), or her room.

But where Mrs. McGonagall was? Rogue hoped Harry or Ron had thought about her.

She went to the meetings room, there were Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Binn ... but there wasn't Mrs. McGonagall nor Remy ... Rogue was walking toward McGonagall's room ... Remy could find her in any place of Hogwarts, but Rogue could just wait and keep looking for her.

Rogue went into the room ... silently ... she gave three steps ... four ... five ... damn! Rogue saw a string of blood running on the floor from behind the bed ... she gave another step ... seven ... eight ... nine ... ten ... damn! Rogue had been late, Mrs. McGonagall laid on the floor, mouth half opened, blood coming from it, blood coming out from her eyes, it was like she was crying blood ...

A shallow voice called Rogue, she jumped cause she was scared ... she turned her head. There he was...

"What you are doing here?? You shouldn't, and you know this, right?"- it wasn't Remy. Voldemort was scaring Rogue ... tears began to run down Rogue's cheeks. She collapsed in the floor.

"Oh, Chere ... please don't cry ... Remy doesn't like to see ya cry ..."- Remy said sincerely, his voice was cracking, he was beginning to cry too –"... you have to understand I didn't! I didn't chere"-he began crying and laid aside Rogue.

She tried to move away but she couldn't, she just cried, she was too scared, never in her life she had been so scared, it was the fact that she knew Remy was stronger that her, and that if he want to kill her, she will do, not even her power would help now, it was a different world, in which magic is the first self-defense and she wasn't that good on magic and spells ...

Where the hell was Potter? Where? I need him now, unless he can do something

"Chere, please forgive me ... but Voldemort save my life ... I had to!"- he said holding Rogue's body hard against his chest, Rogue was trying to go away but his force was astonishing.

**Near form McGonagall's room:**

Harry and Ron met again.

"Haven't found anything"- Ron said.

"Either here ..."- Harry said, but then his scar started aching –"Damn!"

"Harry! You ok?" –Ron said worried.

"Follow me" – the both youths were running to McGonagall's room.

**McGonagall's room: **

Harry and Ron entered and saw the scene. It was something like this:

Mrs. McGonagall's dead body on the floor, slightly hidden behind the bed. Rogue on the floor too only 2 meters away from the corps, crying horribly; Remy's hands full of blood, holding Rogue's body tightly, he had covered Rogue's hair and face in blood, oh, he was crying too.

Harry immediately used an spell which toss Remy across the room. Ron run toward run and help her getting in her feet.

"It's ok Rogue ... go and hide in a safe place"- Ron said softly.

"No, I want to help"- she said.

"That will be of much help"-Harry said grabbing the two and running out of the room. Remy now was angry. They were running trough the empty halls. Remy was behind them ... Suddenly he appeared in front of them ...

"Now you will make McGonagall some company"-Voldemort said. He was going to kill the three.

AN: I will update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: ... duh ... you know what its supposed to be written here, no?

AN: Well now im going to write chapter 14 … who should Voldemort kill? Mwahahah! Actually, I don't know what im going to write … wish me luck, and hope I don't kill your favorite X-men/HP character … bye-bye

**Chapter 14: **

They were running trough the empty halls. Remy was behind them … Suddenly he appeared in front of them … they were trapped, and had no escape.

"Now you will make McGonagall some company"-Voldemort said. He was going to kill the three.

Remy's eyes shine red. He had his magic stick on the right hand … he was murmuring an spell … Harry knew the what spell it was … the most harmful spell in the magic world, but professors had never taught it. It not only killed you in a slow and painful way, but also tormented your soul forever, and the most awful thing was that it had no way to be stopped, and Harry could do nothing to save their life.

Remy/Voldemort was ready to attack.

"This is your final"-Voldemort said.

"I don't think so!"- Logan jumped over Voldemort and strike him on the head. Along with him were Todd, Jean, Kurt and Scott. Jean used her telekinesis to help Logan in keeping Voldemort still on the floor, which was a hard task. The others went toward Rogue.

"What the … what you are doing here"- Rogue said but Harry interrupted.

"Saving your life, babe"-Scott said.

"Who are you?"-Harry asked.

"Damn it Scott!"-Logan yelled at him –"Cant you help us!?"

"Huh?"- Scott said.

"Shoot, you idiot!"-Logan replied.

"Oh"

Scott shoot at Voldemort but he moved and hit Logan instead.

"Scott!"- Jean shouted

"Oops …"- Scott was sorry.

"Kurt"-Rogue said.

"Yes, I know, all the way to Logan"- he said and then ported to where was Logan. Kurt ported back.

"You ok?"-Rogue asked him, and was helping him getting to his feet.

"Yes, thanks"- Logan answered.

In the meantime Todd, Scott and Jean were defeating Voldemort' they didn't noticed that they were going nearer to the Great Hall … Professor Binn, that had just left the meeting room, noticed a great disturbance, what can it be? It was supposed everyone had their last class before going for Christmas vacations. He kept walking toward the noises.

Draco Malfoy's POV: 

I haven't seen Rogue in a time, well just in classes, but in fact we haven't talk lately. She had been most of her time with Potter and Wesley. I want to discover what they have to been doing together, and that makes me angry, I cant stand seeing Rogue with them, what the hell she's doing with those Gryffindors? But then … I remember her smile … my heart melts, and I cant to anything to change it. If only she could know how much I want her … and its not only that I like her physically, I love her because of the way she is. And she's admirable! However, it seems she does not feel the same I feel for her. Potter is there, I know. And that's sad … hey, where's Rogue? I thought we had classes together today. I will go and look for her. I wish she isn't along with Potter.

"where you going Malfoy?"-the teacher asked.

"Huh … to the restroom"- I said, then made my way out of the classroom.

**Back again with the x-men: **

The thing was going well for the x-men and wizards defeating Voldemort, but then Voldemort began his spell again. Only 6 times he will have to repeat

"Hulzk.dum.prince.of.hell.poison.and.death.souls.wont.rest.in.your.name."-Voldemort began saying.

"Oh, no …"-Harry said

"Hulzk.dum.prince.of.hell.poison.and.death.souls.wont.rest.in.your.name."

"We are lost …"- Ron said.

Professor Binn arrived, no one noticed him.-"What the …"

"What's happening?"-Jean asked.

"Hulzk.dum.prince.of.hell.poison.and.death.souls.wont.rest.in.your.name."

"Damn, running will help?"-Todd asked.

"Hulzk.dum.prince.of.hell.poison.and.death.souls.wont.rest.in.your.name."

"Not at all"-Rogue said.

"Holly!"-Kurt shouted.

"Hulzk.dum.prince.of.hell.poison.and.death.souls.wont.rest.in.your.name."

"Damn! Number 6 coming!"-Ron opened his eyes wide.

"6 what?"-Logan asked.

"Death coming"-Ron said. He was being brave.

"Hulzk.dum.prince.of.hell.poison.and.death.souls.wont.rest.in.your.name.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"-Professor Binn came running from behind them. He was going to be hit, he was giving his life to save 7 lives.

"Professor Binn!"-Harry shouted. –"NO!"

SKUASH Professor Binn didn't exist anymore.

"Stupid Binn"- Voldemort said. Rogue now was really angry.

"Shut up …"- she said in a low voice. Voldemort was getting angrier.

"What?!"-Voldemort demanded.

"Remy …"- Rogue started walking toward him, but Logan grabbed her arm –"Leave me! Don't dare to tough me! You … piece of nothing!"-she yelled at Logan, at first he was confused, but then he understood everyone had to play along with Rogue. Rogue had a plan. She keep walking toward him, and opened her arms –"Remy? Say you love me"

"Ro … Rogue!"-Todd couldn't believe it. Then Logan explained him –"oh"

"Huh?"-Remy was confused.

"Remy …"-she laid her head in his chest, he surrounded her with his arms and close his eyes. She also hugged him.

"I don't like this"-Todd murmured to himself but everyone heard.

"Do you think I enjoy seeing my sister with a psycho!"-Kurt yelled, well he murmured too.

"What is she going to do?"-Harry asked.

"I don't know, but she's clever …"-Jean answered –"Who's that?"- Jean pointed a blond guy that was standing with his mouth half opened on the other side of the hall they were.

"MALFOY!"-Harry screamed. Remy heard and opened his eyes again.

"Malfoy? Oh, but what you doing hugging a girl Remy?!"-now Voldemort was speaking.

"I'm sorry Remy …"-Rogue said. She quickly bring 6 metal claws from her hands Logan's 

"What you're talking ab…?"- Remy Remy said. Suddenly Rogue dug her claws into Remy's waist.

"AAAAGGGRRR"-Remy was in great pain. He couldn't get up.

"Kurt!"-Rogue screamed for help. He ported immediately and took her away.

"Rogue …"- Remy could barely breath, his lungs, ribs, etc. were destroyed by the claws-"I … love you"

Rogue began crying so Kurt hugged him. Scott and Logan went toward the boy cause he wasn't of much danger now. They weren't sure if he could survive.

"Voldemort! You are causing so much trouble !I'm going to finish with you I swear, even if I had to die for it! It doesn't matter how much it takes!!!!"-Harry spoke to the air.

"I bet …"- a sarcastic voice was heard.


	15. The end

Disclaimer: .... bla, bla, bla ...

AN: its the last chapter. I mean it's the end!!! Hohoho

**Chapter 15: End **

Hello, after "finishing" with Voldemort almost everyone in the school went to see what was happening. Dumbledore was astonished, he couldn't believe there where, unfortunately, two deaths, and that no one had noticed that Voldemort was again in it. Mrs. McGonagall had her respective funeral, and Professor Binn was only remembered with a honorably speech form Dumbledore, since there was no body to burry. This is so sad for me, and at the time makes me angry too, because I know I couldn't do anything, but im glad to be in here however. Professor Xavier was noticed with the hole story, and said I was going to return to Bayville. And I'm going back, only after I make sure Remy is all right. He is better by now, since the "accident" happened 2 weeks ago. Im kindda gloomy because I couldn't finish my year here in Hogwarts, but I know Charles only want the best for me.

I was informed Jean Grey is my blood sister, yes! I know this is odd and at first I dint accept it well, but Kurt (as always) convinced me it wasn't that bad … oh, and he also said he knew this since he met Hagrid, I was mad at Kurt! But whatever … I have to say, even though Jean is a good person and that had been even nicer with me since Dumbledore said the truth, I always love Kurt more, he had gain a piece of my heart, and that he is like my blood brother too, or ever more than that.

What's my love situation? Well, Malfoy just forgot about me … well I said him I couldn't see him like anything else but a friend, Logan is finally hanging out with Ororo more, and im glad for that. Hermione and Ron … wow, they are feeding each one chocolate … Todd, he now don't want anything else but a friendship, now that we were hanging out more Wanda realized she was losing Todd so, when he returned home she kissed him and hugged him forever, Todd is now happy, im glad for them too. But yes, I finish alone as always, maybe that's my destiny. And if it's like that, I'll have to live with it.

Rogue


End file.
